Coming Home
by Meghannna
Summary: This takes place after 4x10. Sam and Andy run into each other away from the rest of 15 and have themselves a little talk that changes everything.


**AN: This was completely unplanned and unexpected. I just couldn't stop writing it. So, here's a very long one shot for all you Sam and Andy fans out there. Let me know what you think. I don't know if I'll write any more one shots, but this was fun and pretty easy, so I hope you like it. **

Andy sat back in the booth, taking a long sip of her drink. She looked around the bar, happy that it wasn't the Penny. She needed a break from the drama that was overtaking her life. Nick had invited her out, but she didn't want to keep rubbing it in Gail's face. As much as she liked him, she still wasn't sure if it was worth it.

The case they'd been on all day had just about wrecked each and every one of them. They were all at the Penny drinking together while Andy took up residence at another local bar. She knew she wouldn't be bumping into any one from 15, so she finally felt comfortable enough to let the past few months sink in.

She let her mind wander back to the day that she and Nick were found by Sam in the back of that truck. She could still remember the look on Sam's face when they lifted the door and she also remembered exactly how she felt. It was a sense of relief mixed with an overwhelming feeling of love. It lasted up until she got back to the Barn and watched him kiss Marlo. Now, all these months later, they were still together and she was sleeping with Nick. She wasn't quite sure how she got to that point, but there she was- drinking alone.

She leaned closer to the table again and ran a hand through her hair, keeping her eyes cast downward. The stress of the day, her train of thought, and the amount of alcohol she'd consumed was starting to hit her. She could feel her eyes welling up and, even though she didn't know any of the bar patrons, she didn't want them to see her cry. She looked up when she heard a glass being put down on the table and felt a weight on the bench next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her eyes to find them dry. How long that would last, though, was a mystery.

"Just came for a drink and saw you sitting here alone," Sam said, keeping a safe distance. She nodded, finishing off her own drink. "Why aren't you at the Penny?"

"I was trying to avoid people I knew," she said with a small smile and he nodded.

"I'll, uh," Sam said, starting to slide out again, "leave you to do that."

She watched him walk back to the bar and she put her head in her hands. She wondered where the waitress was; she needed another drink. She supposed she could go up to the bar, but when she looked up again, Sam was coming toward her with an apologetic smile. "What's this?" She asked, looking at the drink he slid toward her.

"I saw that you were drinking the hard stuff," he shrugged. "And I saw that you were finished with your last one. I'll see you later, McNally."

"Sit down," she said and he raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't you I was trying to avoid. For once."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, sitting back down. "Who are you avoiding, then?"

"Everyone else, I guess."

"That's not like you."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged one shoulder. "I don't really know who _I _am right now."

"Sure you do. You're Andy McNally."

"The Andy McNally that left a year ago is a totally different person than the Andy McNally sitting next to you right now."

"No," he insisted, sliding just a touch closer. "The Andy McNally sitting next to me is the same one that's been sitting next to me for four years. I know you, McNally. If you ever need reminding, you can always come to me."

"No I can't," she said sadly.

"Collins wouldn't like it very much if you came to me? Your boyfriend doesn't trust me?"

Andy wasn't expecting that. She had no idea that Sam knew about her and Nick. "How did you know?" Sam just shrugged and took a long drink. "And he's not my boyfriend, by the way."

"Sure," he nodded, smiling.

"He's not," she insisted, laughing and he smiled again. "We're just… I don't know, hanging out."

"Naked."

"Shut up, Sam," she laughed. He shook his head and looked her up and down.

He was teasing her, but the reality of the situation was killing him. The funny thing was that he stayed away from the Penny for the same reason Andy had. He didn't want to deal with his co-workers, specifically one of them. But when he walked in and saw Andy sitting alone, he actually smiled to himself. Now, he was drinking through his first scotch faster than he would normally.

"Remember when I arrested you and broke your cover?" She asked suddenly and he laughed out loud.

"Hard for me to forget, McNally," he reminded her and she nodded, holding her hands up in defense. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you ever imagine this is where we'd end up?"

"We haven't _ended up _anywhere," he reminded her. "We're still going."

"Not together, though," she swallowed, watching him closely and he nodded. "I mean, after everything, I never expected this."

"I know what you mean," he nodded. He took it upon himself to slide closer to her again and she smiled at him. "I still don't think we're done, though."

"You're the one who ended it," she told him and he let out a deep breath. "We're done because of you."

"We've had this conversation already, McNally," he reminded her and she nodded. "It didn't get us anywhere."

"Okay, then. How are we not done?"

"I'll never be done with you," he said simply before finishing off his drink. Before Andy could react, Sam stood up and walked back to the bar. She watched him the entire time until he turned back toward her table with another scotch.

"That's not fair, Sam," she said when he sat down. He could see she meant it, but he could also see a hint of a smile. "You have a girlfriend and I have a… Nick."

He scoffed, and reached for her hand slowly. When she didn't pull away, he knotted their fingers together for the first time in over a year. It was a strange kind of relief he felt, and a whole other level when she squeezed his fingers.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he admitted. "Because I will never be done with you."

"Marlo broke up with you?" She asked, putting her free hand on his knee. He knew it was meant to be comforting, but it just made him want to touch her some more.

"No," he shook his head. "I ended it with her. It wasn't fair to be with her while I…"

"While you what?" She asked softly. She was drunk now, but this was starting to sober her up.

"While I was in love with someone else," he said, finishing his thought confidently. He felt her hand fall from his knee while the one holding his went limp. "Andy."

"Sam," she said, sliding her hand out of his grasp.

"You just told me that Collins wasn't your boyfriend," he said, sliding his arm around her waist, causing her to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I care about him and he cares about me," she said weakly. Sam's hand slid under her shirt and rubbed her hip gently.

"You don't love him."

"Who said I love you?" She asked, smiling again.

"Like I said, McNally, I know you."

Andy nodded, moving his hand from her bare skin. She let his arm remain around her body and he smiled at the realization. "We can't keep doing this, Sam."

"Doing what?"

"Getting each other's hopes up and then disappointing us both."

"I promise you, I'm not doing this lightly."

Andy took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Sam tightened his grip and kissed the crown of her head. She sat up suddenly and slipped out of the booth.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, pulling on her jacket. "I've got to do something."

"McNally," he said, sliding out and she held her hand up.

"Don't," she said. "I'll see you later."

He sat back in the booth and she smiled slightly before leaving him alone. She turned back at the door and noticed him watching her and she felt bad. But what she was about to do was the right thing, she knew it. She ran the few blocks to the Penny and waited against Nick's Jeep until he came out. It was getting late, so that didn't take long.

"Andy," he smiled, walking faster toward her. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Nick," she said, putting her hand gently against his chest as he moved in to kiss her. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I can't do this with you," she said, definitely crying now. "I'm sorry. I really care about you and I value your friendship too much."

"You're saying we can't be together because we're friends?" He asked, stepping back.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm saying we can't be together because it wouldn't be fair to you. I can't be with you while I'm not over Sam."

"Swarek?" Nick scoffed. "Really? You're ending this with me because of some guy that broke your heart over a year ago?"

"Nick, he's not just _some guy_. I wish he were, but he's not. It would be so much easier, but when has my life ever been easy?"

"I think you're making the wrong move, Andy."

"I could be," she shrugged. "But, Nick, it's the right one for you. You deserve better than some girl who loves another man. You should be with someone that loves you."

"Yeah," he nodded, really looking at her. "You need a ride home?"

"No," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Thank you, though. Are we okay?"

"We will be," he smiled. "Call if you need me."

"Thanks Nick. And, I'm sorry."

"I know," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder to guide her away from his door. "I'll see you at work in a couple of days, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then."

She stepped back to the sidewalk as he pulled out of the lot. She took her surroundings in; she could go into the Penny and get a drink with her friends, she could go back to the bar where Sam was probably still sitting, or she could go home. She weighed her options and started toward her condo. It was a cool night, but her jacket was doing its job and she was pretty comfortable on her walk. It wasn't too long, but she could feel her calves burning. She was sure the heeled boots weren't helping, but she soldiered on.

As she let herself into her condo, she pulled off her jacket. Then, she fell back onto her couch; she unzipped her boots and kicked them off. Andy could feel her buzz start to wear off and she knew she'd regret all that scotch in the morning. She curled herself into a ball and took a few deep breaths until she heard a thump against her door. It wasn't a knock, it was one, solid thump.

"Hello?" She called out carefully. When she didn't hear a response, she stood up lightly and walked quietly to her front door. She looked out her peephole, but something was in the way and she started to get nervous. "Hello?"

"Hey," the person on the other side said, standing up. She smiled, still looking through the hole, and then opened the door slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, one hand on her hip and the other on the door.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Come in."

Andy stepped aside as Sam slid past her. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and looked at him. "Seriously, Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked and he stepped closer to her, reaching for her hips.

"Why'd you leave the bar?" He asked, pulling her into him. She caught herself against his chest and looked into his eyes. "What happened back there?"

"I had to end things with Nick," she admitted. "And we still shouldn't be doing this."

"Andy, we should be doing this for the rest of our lives."

Andy smiled and then sighed, resting her head on his chest. She hugged him and he ran his hand down her back. "We can't do this," she said, standing tall again and backing out of his grasp. "It's too soon."

"Okay," he nodded, running his hands down her arms. "McNally, I'm not going anywhere."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it now."

"I thought you meant it then."

"I did, too," he said, pulling her closer, but not as close as before. "But I do now. I promise, Andy. All I want in the world is for you and me to work this out, okay? Please, Andy."

She stood on her tip-toes and held onto his face, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. "We need to figure things out for ourselves right now, okay Sam?"

He nodded, kissing her on the forehead. He let his hands fall from her arms and took a step back. "I'm all figured out, McNally. Let me know when you're ready."

"I'll see you at work in a couple of days," she promised and he nodded.

As Sam walked around her toward the door, she sat on the arm of the couch and watched him leave. She could have easily slept with him; she knew it was what she wanted. But she would have regretted it. He just ended a long relationship with someone that Andy respected and she just shut things down with Nick.

It wasn't long until she got into bed and fell asleep. The weight of the day wore her down and she slept late into the morning. She had the day off, as did her friends, but she didn't want to see any of them. She wanted some time to herself- time to figure out if she was willing to give Sam another chance. She wanted time to think about what had happened with Nick over the past few weeks.

It was unexpected, the whole thing came as a surprise to her. But, he really seemed to like her and she couldn't deny her attraction to him. She knew from the beginning, though, that it was nothing compared to how she felt when she was with Sam. She and Nick would have been good together, but it would be too comfortable and too familiar. They had too much in common. Sam was a challenge, but in a good way. They played off of each other and their passion was unmatched. She never felt that way- not with Nick and certainly not with Luke.

Her day was filled with her thoughts and not much else. Even when she was grocery shopping or trying to read, her thoughts of another chance with Sam were her driving force. However, when she ended the day she still wasn't sure what was going to happen the next day at work.

* * *

When she walked into 15 the next morning she took a look around and immediately saw Nick. He held up a hand in a wave and she smiled at him before turning into the locker room. She wasn't worried about things being weird with him. He'd be professional and, she knew, eventually they'd be friends again. Sam, though, Sam was always a wildcard.

"Hi Gail," she said carefully when she saw her getting changed. Gail just looked at her, from head to foot, and scoffed before turning back to the contents of her locker. Andy was nervous that that was a bridge that would stay burned.

Gail left the locker room as Marlo and Chloe entered. Andy was almost dressed, so she hurried to avoid any confrontation with the senior officer. She had a feeling that Marlo would pin some blame on her. Which was another reason things with Sam would be difficult.

"McNally," Marlo said in greeting and Andy froze. She could see Chloe looking from her to Marlo with great interest, caused just from the tone of Marlo's voice.

"Hey, Cruz," Andy said, regaining her composure. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said, slamming her locker open. Andy hung her head low, but Chloe continued to look on. "Price!"

"Sorry," she said, scurrying to her locker with a passing hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy smiled at the gesture and got dressed as fast as humanly possible.

Andy left the locker room, but turned back to see if Marlo looked okay. She seemed fine, but Andy immediately regretted the look when she walked into Sam's chest. He smiled at her and steadied her by the elbows.

"Over here," she whispered, pushing him further down the hall away from Marlo and Chloe's prying eyes. When she found a relatively quiet area, she still took a cautionary look around.

"Good Morning," he said, his hands still on her elbows. She brushed them off and scowled at him. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, McNally?"

"Shut up," she warned, looking toward the locker room again. When she turned back to Sam, she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. He smirked and she sighed.

"You look nice today," he offered and she shook her head.

"I'm in uniform," she said, looking down at her vest. "I look the same as every other day."

"You look nice every other day."

"Sam," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to do this at work."

"Really?" He asked. "I've always kind of wanted to this at work."

"Gross," she laughed. "And that's not what I meant."

"I know," he shrugged. "Can I give you a ride home after your shift?"

She thought about it for a second and pushed him into an empty interview room when she saw Marlo leave the locker room.

"Or not," he laughed as she closed the door.

"I don't think we should be seen together right now," she said sadly.

"We're just talking, McNally."

"Yeah, well, we haven't done that very much lately. I don't want people to suspect anything."

"Is there _anything _to suspect?"

"I'll meet you at your truck later," she said, smiling. "Wait a minute to leave."

Sam nodded and she smiled again before leaving him alone. As she walked to the parade room, she noticed Traci watching her with raised eyebrows. Andy kept walking, but Traci caught up with her. "Where were you last night?" She asked and Andy shrugged. "And what is going on with you and Gail?"

"I shouldn't talk about it at work," Andy told her. "But I have a lot to tell you," she sighed.

"Tonight?" Traci asked hopefully and Andy shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam smiling at her and she looked down. "Andy, what's going on?"

"Tomorrow before work?" Andy suggested. "I can't tonight, but I'd like to as soon as possible. And I know you have something to tell me. I've seen you and _Steve Peck_ flirting for weeks."

"We'll get breakfast," Traci smiled and Andy nodded. "Go to Parade. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Trace," Andy said, jogging the rest of the way to Parade.

She slid into a seat in the back of the room at the last second. She kept to herself and ignore the narrowed eyes of Gail and Marlo throughout the briefing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was partnered with Oliver for the day, but really felt for Nick and Gail who were paired together.

"McNally, coffee and then car, let's go," Oliver called and she followed him out of the room to the kitchen to get coffee. She stood next to him, neither saying anything, and filled her cup. "Sammy!"

Andy cringed and turned to see Sam walking toward them. "Hey, Brother," he said, standing next to Oliver. "McNally."

"Good morning," she said and he bit his lip to hide his smile. "Oliver, I'll meet you at the cruiser."

"Okay," he said and both him and Sam watched her go. She kept her head down on the way through the station and only looked up again when she reached the parking lot. She leaned against the car and watched people out of the building.

"Good morning," Nick said as he and Gail got to the car parked next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged. She and Nick were standing between the two cars while Gail stood across from them, leaning over the top of the car. "How are you doing?"

"Same as always," he shrugged and she nodded.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gail asked, drumming her fingers against the car. "Isn't it a little early in the relationship?"

"There is no relationship," Nick said, turning away from Andy to look at Gail. She was clearly surprised, but didn't let it last.

"Hope it wasn't my fault," she said, though clearly she didn't mean it.

"Don't worry," Andy said, shaking her head. "It wasn't."

"McNally, let's go," Oliver said, tossing her the keys. She caught them and walked to the other side of the car. She watched Nick and Gail get into their own car as Oliver sat down next to her. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear there was something going on with you three."

"Yeah, well, not anymore," she told him, starting the car.

"Okay," Oliver nodded, taking a drink from his coffee. "I need an easy day today, McNally. Can you do that for me?"

"Only if you promise to give me an easy day, too," she smiled.

"Deal."

It _was_ an easy day for the two of them. And they were both glad for that. When they got back to the station, Sam was walking toward them smiling- directly at her. It wasn't lost on Oliver who looked at them both questioningly.

"I'll see you guys later," Sam said, nodding at her and she nodded back.

"See you later," Oliver called as he walked past them. "Now, I swear, there's something going on with the two of you."

"I'll see you in the morning, Oliver," she smiled, leaving him in her wake as she walked to the locker room. She heard him sigh and she smiled to herself. She got changed quickly, not wanting Sam to have to wait long in the parking lot. She was so pleased that she didn't run into either Nick or Marlo on the way to or in the locker room. She didn't want to risk leaving at the same time and for them to see her getting into Sam's truck. Normally, it wouldn't bother her, but she and Sam needed to figure things out before the rest of the station picked up on it.

As she got out to the parking lot, though, she noticed Nick and Gail pulling in and she hung back. She wasn't sure how to play it off and she could see Sam watching her from his truck. "Gail," she said as they walked toward her. "Can we talk?"

Both she and Nick stopped in front of her and Gail shook her head. "Just because it didn't work out with you two, doesn't mean things are going to work out with any of us," she said. "You still slept together. Andy, you still broke the code."

"Gail, give her a break," Nick sighed and Gail laughed.

"No thank you," she said. "But have a _great_ night, you two."

Gail walked past them and Andy looked at Nick. "I am really sorry, Nick," she told him again and he shrugged.

"Swarek's waiting," he said, looking back at the truck and Sam. "You shouldn't make him wait."

"Nick," she said and he shrugged again, walking past her.

"It's fine, Andy," he told her. "Just leave it alone, okay?"

Andy watched the door close behind him and she took a deep breath as she walked the rest of the way to Sam's truck. "Are you okay?" He asked when she closed the door.

"I wanted to avoid that," she admitted and he nodded, pulling his truck out onto the road. "This is why we shouldn't be seen together. There's already so much working against it and it's risky enough without the rest of world weighing in on us."

"Andy, why does it matter what they think?" He asked, looking at her for a second and she sighed.

"Because Sam," she said turning in her seat to look at him. "Nick cared about me, he had feelings for me and I don't want to hurt him. I also don't want to hurt Marlo, who I really like and respect and who probably loved you. And as far as she's concerned, I'm probably just some home wrecker."

"Andy," he laughed. "Nothing's happened between us, okay? I broke up with her before I told you how I felt and you ended things with Collins."

"I don't know, Sam," she shrugged. "I feel like we're rushing things."

Sam pulled into her condo complex and turned the car off. "Listen to me, okay?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at her. She nodded and he took a deep breath. "We've lost too much time already. I wasted it, okay? I should have never been with Marlo. You never would have slept with Nick."

"First off," she interrupted him. "Don't blame this whole thing on yourself. You were right, okay? I left after you told me how you felt. And secondly, I don't know if we're ready to start this whole mess again."

"I love you, Andy. I want to deal with _this mess_ forever. This is the only mess that I want in my life. And we need to clean it up."

"Wow, you're taking this mess metaphor pretty far," she laughed and he reached for her hand on the center console. When he grabbed it, she looked at their hands and smiled sadly.

"I think you want this as much as I do, Andy," he told her. She looked back up at him with no expression and he pushed on. "I want to figure this out. We can avoid each other at work if that's what you want, but this can't be over."

"It's not over, Sam," she finally said and he let out a sigh of relief. He took that as enough ammunition to lean over the center console and kiss her. It took her by surprise, but she leaned into him and kissed him back.

It was a real, passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds. The kiss she'd left so lightly on his lips the night before couldn't compare to what was happening in his truck. She ran her hands around his neck while his roamed her back underneath her jacket and shirt. Eventually, he pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

"I actually didn't mean to do that," he breathed and she laughed out loud, wiping her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"I didn't either," she admitted. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked, looking up at her building.

"Do you want me to?" He asked carefully and she nodded.

"It's cold and we still need to talk," she shrugged. "And if that happens again, I'd like it to be in private."

"Yeah," he smiled. They climbed out of the car and walked next to each other, shoulders touching. She curled her pinky finger around his as they walked up the stairs. She kept their finers linked as she unlocked her door and he stood directly next to her, looking at her with such intensity.

Once they were inside and her door was closed, she kissed him again, pushing him against the door. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and they melted into each other. It was a slow kiss, not hurried like the one in the truck. He spread his legs just enough for her to stand between them, and she leaned as close to him as possible.

"We need to talk," she said against his lips and he nodded, but neither moved away from each other. "Okay," she said finally, pushing herself away from him.

She took her jacket off and held her hand out for his. She put her hand on his chest to keep him against the door and then put their jackets on the kitchen island. When she was standing in front of him again, he was watching her with a smirk and she smiled, offering him her hand. After he took it, she led him to the couch and pushed him to sit by his shoulders. "Andy, what are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"Just sit down, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. She nodded and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "McNally, are you serious right now?"

"Of course," she said, crossing her legs. "I want to know what you want from this," she said, gesturing between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I told you what I wanted. I want you and me to be together, to work through our problems together, to grow old and gray _together_. What do you want, McNally?"

She took what he said in and looked at him seriously. She wanted all of those things, but she couldn't help but worry that it was too soon. They could keep it between them for as long as they wanted, hide it from people they worked with until a good amount of time passed. It had been at least a minute when she finally spoke.

"I want all of that, too," she said quietly and he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled until his dimples were prominent. "But I do think we should keep it quiet for now. You know, until Marlo and Nick won't hate us."

"That's fair," he agreed, sliding across the couch. He angled his body so their knees were touching and she smiled. "I missed you," he told her, leaning his head closer.

She nodded, still smiling, and said, "I missed you."

Andy leaned her head closer and they kissed, his hand on the base of her neck while she moved to slide onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. "No more screwing this up, okay?" She said and he nodded quickly. "Okay."

He kissed her again, quickly, and rested his forehead against hers. "You hungry?" He asked and she smiled. "I'll go pick up some food."

"No," she shook her head and reached for her phone in her pocket. "Don't go. Order some Chinese," she said, handing it to him. She got off of his lap and watched him dial the number. She couldn't help but smile, even with the seeds of doubt in her mind, she was happy he was there with her. She believed they could make it work this time. As he ordered the food, the same they would get before the breakup, she put both of her hands on his thigh and pulled herself to sit closer to him.

"Great, thanks," he said over the phone, but looking right at her. When he hung up he put the phone down on the coffee table and kissed her. "We've got twenty minutes."

"Okay," she smiled, leaning back on the couch and pulling him to lie on top of her. "I love you. I never stopped."

"Good," he said. He smiled and kissed her and she ran her fingertips over his cheeks and down his neck. It was the kiss that sealed everything for them. This kiss was coming home.


End file.
